Romance Causes Craziness
by ScarletRoseProdigy
Summary: *Revised & Reposted* After Kurama's classmates find out he's dating Yusuke's older sister Lynn, what's going to happen? What will Lynn say about all this fuss? /KuramaLynn/


Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Yu Yu Hakusho!…Unfortunately, XD!

I **DO** own Lynn Urameshi! She's **MY OC** and **MINE ONLY!**

Romance Causes Craziness

"Shuichi!"

Kurama turned around at the frantic screaming of his name. Nobody ever really shouted out his name so this was a first, especially with this much urgency.

He saw they were his three classmates from Lab class. And behind them was Kurama's fellow teammate, Yuu Kaito, pushing up his glasses with one finger.

"Sorry Shuichi." He said. "I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen."

"Its quite all right Kaito." Kurama replied. From the expression the boys held, this had to be important. "May I help you with something?"

"You can start by telling us how you managed to snag Urameshi's twin sister!" The main one suddenly burst out, taking Kurama by surprise.

"Wha…what?"

"You heard us!" The second exclaimed. "We want to know how in the world you were able to date the hottest chick in town!"

"We wanna know your secret!" The third boy piped in.

Kurama became nervous. He wondered how long it was going to take before he was questioned about his relationship.

"I told you Shuichi." Kaito said. "They wouldn't take no for an answer."

"I can see that." Kurama said with a sigh.

The three boys were staring intensely at the redhead. They obviously weren't going to leave until their questions were answered.

Its not that he was ashamed of dating Lynn. It was quite the opposite. He _absolutely loved_ being with her. He couldn't go a day without hearing her wonderful voice or kissing her sweet-tasting lips. Even Yoko couldn't get enough of her.

The thing was even _he_ didn't know how he got such a wonderful woman in his life.

He just sighed and put on a smile.

"I guess I just got lucky." Was all he said before waving good-bye and walking away.

Kaito, who was leaning up against a wall, just chuckled, pushing up his glasses again.

_Stays calm, cool, and collected no matter what_, he thought, walking away.

* * *

_It's a good thing they didn't find out about after school_, Kurama thought walking towards the school gate.

Raven black hair caught his attention and he smiled, his heart beat increasing.

Lynn was leaning up against the gate, smiling at him, arms folded across her chest. She was bathed in the sunset's light, highlighting her beauty.

Just as she started to run towards him, there was a loud, "There She Is!" behind Kurama. He didn't need to look back to know it was his three classmates that he was just talking too. They rushed past him so fast they were nothing but blurs.

Lynn got stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes wide.

"Uh…" Was all she could say before she got bombarded with the same questions Kurama was asked.

Kurama just sighed and could hear Yoko's loud angry outbursts echoing in his head.

His eyes met Lynn's and the annoyed look in her eyes was saying, 'Why are they even trying when they know I'm dating you?'

All Kurama could do was sigh and shrug. He had no idea why his classmates were acting like this all of a sudden.

Yoko's anger and jealousy was starting to get out of hand. His voice was giving poor Kurama a major headache.

All of a sudden, Kurama starting walking towards the group. He knew it was Yoko's doing but, in a way, he didn't want to stop.

"Ok boys enough is enough." Lynn spoke up making Kurama stop.

He watched as Lynn parted the boys like they were unimportant (and they were) and ran straight to Kurama.

Said redhead was taken by surprise, his book-bag falling to the ground. But he smiled as his arms went around Lynn's waist as hers snaked around his neck.

"Let's give them a show." Lynn whispered with a smirk. Kurama chuckled and, within mere seconds, held her close and gently pushed his lips to hers.

"Why can't that be me?" One of the boys exclaimed.

Kurama was too distracted to care who it was.

"Shuichi, you lucky bastard!" Another yelled.

Lynn chuckled in the kiss as her fingers tangled themselves in Kurama's hair.

Yoko's tune had changed. He was now laughing with victory.

"Man, I want a hot girlfriend!" The last boy whined.

Kurama could feel Lynn start to deepen the kiss as her tongue entered and explored his mouth. Normally, he wouldn't have minded and would let her do anything she wanted. But they did have an audience and they both knew how they got when they started a game.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her away.

"Shuichi…" She pouted. "What gives? You know how I get!"

"That's the point, love." Kurama smiled, cupping her face. She leaned into his touch. "We both can get out of hand. Which is why we have to wait until we're alone."

Lynn peeked over to the side and smirked.

"They're gone."

Kurama looked behind him and sure enough his classmates were nowhere to be found.

"Well, what do you know." He chuckled suddenly being pulled against Lynn's body. He saw nothing but lust in her eyes and that sent Yoko over the edge.

"How about we go back to my place, Shuichi?" She said seductively, her grip on his shirt tightening.

Kurama chuckled, letting all his temptations run wild.

"Sounds like a plan, my love."

* * *

Please read and review! ^_^


End file.
